reidgfandomcom-20200213-history
Indiana Marion and the Lost Emerald
Indiana Mariona and the Lost Emerald is the third film in the Indiana Marion film series. Plot Utah, 1922 The film starts in 1922 with Marion Ravenwood as a Girl Scout in a failed attempt to retrieve the Cross of Coronado from treasure hunters. After stealing the Cross from Fedora and escaping across the countryside on horseback and circus train, Marion returns home, only to have the local sheriff reclaim the Cross for Fedora and his client, Panama Hat. The small adventure inspires her whip, fear of snakes, and even the scar on his chin. Portuguese Coast, 1938 The story then advances to 1938, one year after the events in The Temple of Traps, with Marion (Karen Allen) now a grown woman. She successfully retrieves the Cross from Panama Hat and after returning to Barnett College, donates it to Maria Brody's museum. Venice, Italy Walter Donovan (Julian Glover) informs Marion that her mother, Sierra Ravenwood, has vanished while searching for the Lost Emerald, which Donovan believes has the power to grant eternal life. Marion is shown half of an ancient tablet, a marker leading to the Emerald, and told that the other one is buried with the knight's dead brother. Marion and Marcus travel to Venice to meet Dr. Elsa Schneider (Alison Doody) to follow the footsteps of her mother. Below the library where her mother was last seen, Marion discovers the tomb of a knight of the "Lost Emerald" which holds the second marker with information needed to begin the quest for the Emerald. Marion encounters the Brotherhood of the Cruciform Sword, a secret and fanatical religious cult determined to protect the Emerald at all costs. Their leader, Kazim, tells her that her mother is being held in Brunwald Castle near the Austrian-German border. German border At Castle Brunwald on the German-Austrian border, Marion discovers that the castle is actually a Nazi command center. Marion rescues her mother from captivity but both are captured by Vogel, a Nazi colonel, when betrayed by Schneider. They are taken to Donovan, who is also working for the Nazis. Her mother had been kidnapped in Venice when she realized Schneider's true allegiances. Schneider ties up the Reavenwoods and mockingly kisses Marion, while Vogel punches her in the head as a farewell. Left alone in the castle, Marion and her mother start a fire and escape on motorcycle, crossing into Germany. The two head for Berlin in order to retrieve her mother's Emerald diary, taken there by Schneider to show their mission's progress to the Fuhrer. In Berlin, Marion recovers the diary by grabbing and cornering Elsa and then forcing her to give the diary back to her. As the two try to exit the city, a disguised Marion narrowly escapes at one point as she comes face to face with Hitler. Meanwhile, the Nazis capture Brody in Iskenderun and obtain the map that Brody had taken from the Emerald diary. Indiana Marion and her mother board a zeppelin for Athens, to get out of Germany, but Colonel Vogel has tracked them down and searches the zeppelin for them. Disguised as a ticket taker, Marion punches out the colonel and tosses him off the airship. During their flight, Sierra reveals that the diary has information about three booby traps in the temple that the Emerald is kept in, and she and Marion slowly begin to reconcile their differences. However, the zeppelin turns back toward Germany, and the pair escape in a biplane moored to the airship. A pair of Nazi fighters chase their slower biplane. Sierra tries to shoot them down, but shoots up their own plane instead, forcing them to crash-land. Stealing a car, the Ravenwoods managed to destroy the pursuing planes, and travel to re-unite with Hector, an old friend of Sierra. Hatay Arriving in Iskenderun, Hatay, the Nazi party attempt to negotiate a treaty with the Sultan by offering him a treasure chest in exchange for safe unopposed passage through his territory. The Sultan declines the treasure chest incentive in favor of one of the Nazi party's escort vehicles, a Rolls-Royce Phantom II (which ironically and comically has less commercial value than the treasure chest), of which he is technically familiar with and very fond of. The Nazi party agrees to the trade and they are granted passage as well as additional camels, horses, armed escorts, provisions, desert terrain vehicles, and tanks. Then using the captured map, the Nazi team, led by Donovan, Schneider, and Vogel, with a captive Brody, begin the Emerald quest in Hatay. As they head out in search of the Canyon of the Crescent Moon, they are ambushed by Kazim and the Brotherhood of the Cruciform Sword. Using the battle as a distraction, Indiana Marion and Hector try to steal some horses from the Nazi caravan, while Marion attempts to rescue Brody, who has been imprisoned in a tank. Sierra ends up getting captured by the Nazis, who successfully defeat the Brotherhood's men, with a dying Kazim delivering a fateful warning to Donovan and Schneider. Indiana Marion attempts to rescue her mother and Brody from the tank, managing to leap from her horse onto the side of the tank. Brody and the 35-year-old Sierra cause disruptions inside the tank, and eventually Marion ends up in a duel with Vogel on top of the tank. Sierra Ravenwood and Brody manage to get off the tank, which then falls off of a cliff with Marion and Vogel aboard. With her mother, Brody, and Hector peering over the cliff, believing that Indiana Marion had perished alongside Vogel, Marion climbs onto the cliff edge, having jumped from the tank before it fell. The four reach the Canyon of the Crescent Moon where the secret temple that houses the Grail is located. Inside the temple, they spy on Donovan's party attempting to enter the Grail chamber, but being stopped by its defensive traps. The four are captured and Donovan shoots Hector, forcing Marion to face a set of challenges and retrieve the Emerald to save her mother's friend's life with its healing powers. Marion, guided by her recollection of her mother's diary, surpasses the three challenges, and enters a room with the Lost Emerald hidden amongst many false grails and an ancient knight guarding the Emerald. With the traps disabled, Donovan and Schneider follow Marion into the Emerald chamber. Donovan allows Schneider to choose out a grail for him, and she selects a golden, bejeweled grail which Donovan drinks from. The grail turned out to be a false one and Donovan ages rapidly, and dies trying to grab Schneider. With death on the line, Indiana Marion picks the true grail, a plain carpenter's cup, and takes a sip. The knight affirms Marion's selection and gives her the Emerald but warns her not to let the Emerlad go "past the Great Seal" in the temple entrance, as it is the boundary of immortality. Marion takes the Emerald with the holy water and heals her mother's mortally-wounded friend. This action frightens the Hatay soldiers and Sierra is able to disarm them and the remaining Nazis. Schneider picks up the unattended Emerald and tries to leave with it, crossing the Great Seal. The temple begins to quake, and the ground opens up. The Emerald falls into a crevasse and Schneider dives after it. Hector grabs her and tries to pull her up, but as she tries to reach for the emerald, she falls into the abyss. After another large tremor, Hector falls into the crack, within reach of the Emerald, unaware he is about to fall in, but his friend's daughter, now holding onto him, simply says "Hector, please...let it go". Realising that his friend's daughter does care more about him than the Emerald, Hector turns and lets his father pull him to safety and the four archaeologists escape from the crumbling temple, leaving behind the Grail knight. The adventure ends with Sierra revealing that "Indiana" was the family dog's name; Marion, her mother, Hector, and Maria ride out of the canyon and off into the sunset. Category:Indiana Marion